


I Missed You, Dear Heart

by CommunionNimrod



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, and the biggest kink of all - love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod
Summary: It has been a month since Hermann and Newton have felt the intimacy and warmth of one another.  With it being Hermann's birthday and his house blessedly empty, Newton seizes the opportunity to make up for that lost time.





	I Missed You, Dear Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This horny, horny fic was inspired by art on feriowind on their 18+ account - they drew regency AU Newt in women's undergarments and he looked so lovely and pretty! So I thought hmmmm ... how would Hermann react to seeing something like this for the first time ... ;D
> 
> Also major shout-outs as well to buckgaybarnes and singagainsoon for all their wonderful twitter threads about this AU as well. :D

The evenings that Newton came by while the house was empty, apart from Hermann himself, were the best evenings.  They were the ones Hermann treasured most, almost as much as he treasured the man himself. Tonight was extra special too; they had not seen one another outside of social gatherings for going on a month now, had not been able to touch one another outside of hurried and brief kissings in a drawing room under the guise of work discussions.  Even this night had been difficult to arrange, but Newton had made sure it happened. 

 

It was Hermann’s birthday, after all. 

 

The second Newton was in the door, Hermann’s hand was on his jaw, tugging him in for a deep kiss.  Newton grabbed his shoulders, keeping him upright when Hermann abandoned his cane completely and let it clatter to the floor. 

 

“Hey there,” Newton grinned against his mouth. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Newton, the nights have been long and cold without you by my side,” Hermann whispered, tugging on his bottom lip gently.  The act pulled a soft, pleased groan from the other man. The sound made Hermann’s entire body heat up. 

 

“Well then, I must endeavor to make sure this night is neither of those things,” Newton said, pulling back slightly and fiddling with Hermann’s cravat.  “Or at least that it’s not one of them. A long evening might be to our benefit.”

 

“I suppose it could …” Hermann grinned, his slender fingers running down the front of Newton’s tailcoat, trailing over the buttons that currently held it closed.  His eyes flicked up to Newton’s, meeting that bright and open gaze for a moment before he popped the bottom one open. 

 

“Well now,  _ Doctor Gottlieb _ , what sort of untoward thoughts are you having this evening?” Newton teased.  In response, Hermann popped open another button. 

 

“Oh, I am having many untoward thoughts,” he whispered, releasing the last button and dragging his hands up Newton’s torso and shoulders to push the material off.  The tailcoat slipped off Newton’s shoulders and fell to the floor. “Would you like me to show you?”

 

“Yes please,” Newton smirked.  He tugged at Hermann’s cravat, pulling him in for another heated kiss, still smiling against his mouth even as he licked and nipped at his lips.  

 

“Please follow me then, good Sir,” Hermann requested, tracing the line of his jaw with his index finger.  

 

Hermann moved to retrieve his cane, but Newton was faster, bending at the waist and scooping the walking aid up from where it had fallen to the floor moments ago.  Remaining mostly bent, Newton held it out in offering, glancing up at Hermann through his eyelashes and spectacles. The sight made Hermann’s heart skip a beat. He gazed at the other man fondly, before accepting the cane and carefully adjusting his weight before he started to wobble. 

 

“Ever the gentleman,” he whispered, unrestrained affection practically dripping from the words.  Newton gave him that bright, sideways smile that made Hermann fall in love with him all over again.  “How was I granted with so much luck to have both a thoughtful and a handsome colleague?”

 

“Oh you know, I’m just awesome like that,” Newton smirked, straightening and stepping forward to press his nose against Hermann’s slender neck.  It was only then that Hermann realized Newton had untied and loosened the cravat around his neck. He breathed in and out slowly, and the cool-to-warm sensation made Hermann shiver.  “Now, weren’t you going to show me something? Or shall I ravish you right here in the foyer?”

 

A soft noise escaped Hermann’s throat, a whimper of desire as he instinctively bared his neck to Newton’s soft, warm lips.  Newton instantly began pressing slow kisses there, and within seconds Hermann was aching with want. His breeches were too tight, his erection pressed against the material insistently, and Hermann found that he was quite alright with remaining in the foyer and letting Newton have his way with him.  He didn’t cave, though, as he preferred the privacy of his bedroom for their wonderful, sinful acts, so instead he slid his fingers into Newton’s hair (careful not to dislodge it from the ponytail it was usually pulled into) and gripped tightly, tugging him up for a rough kiss.

 

“Oh _ Hermann _ ,” Newton groaned against his mouth, grabbing his waist carefully to press them flush.  Hermann could feel the man’s own erection rub against his, and the friction made him groan.

 

“I-I must confess,” he stuttered, pressing their foreheads together.  “I don’t actually have something to show you.”

 

“Well, I do,” Newton said with a rough, low chuckle.  “So let’s take this to your quarters.”

 

Hermann barely registered what Newton had said, too distracted by the arousing sound of his voice, raspy and deep with want.  The way the other man rocked against him afterward only deepened that distraction. Hermann could feel his legs turning to jelly, a dangerous possibility given how difficult the flight of stairs could be for him on a regular day, so he sucked in a sharp breath and regretfully stepped back before they could get too much further.

 

Taking Newton’s hand in his free one, Hermann tugged him across the foyer and up the stairs.  He stayed close to the wall and leaned heavily on his cane, but even his limp couldn’t stop him from dragging Newton up to his room as quickly as he could.

 

The second the door was shut, Hermann shoved Newton against it and kissed him hard.  Newton let out a soft noise of surprise that was muffled by Hermann’s lips, and he kissed back with all the energy and passion he could muster.  His hands slid between them, making quick work of Hermann’s waistcoat, dropping it and the cravat to the floor and yanking the hem of his shirt free from his waistband.  Every time Hermann tried to return the favor, Newton only doubled his efforts and kissed him harder. It would be frustrating if it weren’t so wonderful. As Hermann pulled back to try and ask why Newton wouldn’t let him remove any of his clothing, the shorter man smirked and gently began guiding him backwards through the room, until he was pushing to sit him down on the edge of the bed.

 

“You wore my favorite shirt,” Newton smirked, slowly undoing the tie that held the ruffled collar together.  The material fell loose, the long open neckline exposing Hermann’s pale chest and slipping down one shoulder.  Hermann swallowed and nodded.

 

“Of course I did, darling,” he said breathlessly.  Reaching behind him, Hermann rested his hands flat against his mattress, reclining slightly.  

 

Newton’s eyes darkened, and he slowly approached, stepping in between Hermann’s legs.  Hermann’s breath hitched slightly as Newton leaned over him. Hermann felt the air leave him.  He watched, his heart pounding, as Newton leaned down and started kissing the exposed skin of his chest.  He gasped softly, letting his head roll back. What started out as a hum turned into a groan as Newton bit down and sucked, guaranteeing that by morning there would be a bright, angry bruise standing out against his light skin.  For a brief moment, worry cut through Hermann’s lust, but Newton never marked him high enough for clothing to not be able to cover it.

 

Newton cupped Hermann’s erection, squeezing gently through his breeches, and the pressure made Hermann cry out in pleasure.  His hips jerked as he pushed himself into Newton’s palm, and his motions were met with soft words of encouragement from Newton.

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he was saying, voice trembling and barely above a whisper.  Hermann exhaled shakily and whimpered. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Oh, my love,” Hermann groaned, gripping the bed sheets tightly and rocking his hips again, desperate for the friction it provided.  “It’s incomparable.”

 

Newton indulged him for a moment more before pulling away, and Hermann frowned at the loss of contact.  He lifted his head again to gaze at the other man, pupils blown wide and breath coming out in soft pants.  Hermann took a moment to collect himself before sitting up straight again. His hands instantly went to Newton’s waistcoat, his nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons before Newton could react.

 

“Someone’s eager,” Newton teased as he took a step back and removed the vest, dropping it to the floor next to Hermann’s clothes.

 

“Our time apart has felt like an eternity,” Hermann said, his fingers twitching with the desire to touch, to continue removing Newton’s clothes.  Normally the man was eager for Hermann to remove everything as quickly and roughly as he wanted, but tonight he was being oddly evasive. “Please come here, my bed has felt so empty without you by my side.”

 

“Patience, dear heart,” Newton smiled.  The nickname made Hermann’s heart swell.  Swallowing, he forced himself to take a deep breath and give Newton his full attention.  

 

He watched as Newton nudged his shoes off; they were simple leathers and already loose enough that he didn’t need to bend down and untie them to have them removed.  Then he was removing his stockings, tossing them carelessly once they were off and wiggling his bare toes in the fur rug. It was adorable, and Hermann grinned.

 

“It’s your birthday, and I wanted to do something special for you,” Newton said after a moment of silence, apart from the crackling of the fire behind them.  “I know you get quite bashful when I try to shower you with gifts, so I decided to take a different approach.”

 

As he spoke, Newton was undoing the two buttons of his own shirt, exposing his neckline (though his was not quite as loose as Hermann’s was).  As he moved to his breeches, Hermann peered at the colorful skin of Newton’s chest that was revealed. But there was … something else?

 

“Hey, mister, eyes up here,” Newton joked, startling Hermann out of his train of thought.  He pulled his eyes away from the mystery underneath Newton’s shirt to lock eyes with him. Newton’s eyes were like galaxies, peering at him from behind his eyeglasses, and Hermann was enthralled.  This worked to Newton’s advantage perfectly, allowing him to tug off his shirt and let his breeches fall to his ankles in one swift motion, revealing what was hidden underneath.

 

It was not the usual long drawers that Hermann had been expecting.  Far from it, in fact. Hermann’s eyes widened and his face got bright red.  The reaction only made Newton grin brightly.

 

“What do you think?” he asked, reaching a hand behind his head to pull loose the ribbon holding his hair in its usual messy ponytail.  The dark strands tumbled over his shoulders, and Hermann’s breath hitched.

 

“I-I …” he stammered, rendered practically speechless.

 

Newton was standing there before him, wearing not men’s underclothes, but  _ women’s _ .  Hermann gaped.  The pantaloons were silk, ruffled at the end where they draped around his calves, with little patterns stitched into them.  A front-laced corset wrapped around his middle, with a lace chemisette above it, hugging his chest and shoulders.

 

Hermann felt like he was going to pass out.

 

Newton’s smile became a bit more bashful, and Hermann could swear he was blushing too.  He stood there patiently, waiting for Hermann to speak or move, but he was frozen. He’d never …  How did Newton … He blinked, finally exhaling and then swallowing thickly.

 

“Well?” Newton asked, rubbing the back of his head a bit nervously.

 

“O-oh,” Hermann finally forced out.  He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip.

 

“Do you…”

 

“Can I, ah, touch you?” Hermann interrupted, his voice barely above a whisper.  Newton huffed out a happy laugh and nodded, walking over to stand between Hermann’s legs again.

 

Hermann was trembling as he reached out, pressing his hand flat against Newton’s stomach, feeling the firm texture of the corset against his fingers.  With his hair down now, Hermann could smell Newton’s shampoo. He bit his lip.

 

“My god,” he gasped, running the pads of his fingers across the corset and up, reaching the chemisette and feeling the soft lace.  He made a desperate whimpering noise in the back of his throat, and while his erection had faded some as he focused on patience, the sight before him had it hardening again immediately.  He was aching with desire, almost on the verge of madness.

 

“So you like it, huh?” Newton asked again, tilting his head to the side.  Hermann lifted his chin to gaze up at him, his lips still parted in awe. 

 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he rasped, sliding his hand back down to the corset again, stroking the ribbon tying it closed.

 

Newton groaned, grabbing both sides of Hermann’s face and bending down to kiss him passionately. Hermann gripped Newton’s waist, not as pliant as usual due to the corset, but it was a different kind of heady sensation.  He groaned, tugging on Newton’s bottom lip, sucking on it in the way he knew Newton loved. The act rewarded him with a whimper.

 

“Do you want me to keep it on?” Newton asked against his lips, voice rough with arousal.  Hermann knew precisely what he meant, and the thought of it made him shiver.

 

“I’d want nothing more,” Hermann replied, pulling back to run his gaze down Newton’s body.  “But while I am not an expert on feminine clothing, I believe it will be difficult with the corset…  May I. May I remove it for you, though?”

 

“Please do,” Newton smirked, pulling back.  The pantaloons didn’t restrict him in the slightest, tented outward with his erection, and it took Hermann’s breath away. 

 

Swallowing, Hermann pushed himself off the bed.  His legs were shaky but he managed, and he pressed in to pepper Newton’s slightly scratchy jaw with kisses.  He wrapped his arms around Newton’s body, sliding his hands down the back of the corset and pantaloons. The silk was cool, slick, and it made getting a grasp on Newton’s ass difficult.  He rubbed gently, before slipping his hands underneath them and grabbing those warm, firm cheeks roughly. Newton gasped as he rocked forward against him, and Hermann groaned.

 

The pantaloons were the easiest article of clothing to remove.  All it took was a nudge at the waist and they slipped right down; they briefly caught on Newton’s dick and had to be pulled wider, which made them both laugh breathlessly, and then Newton was stepping out of them and kicking them to the side.  Hermann sat down on the bed again, breathless as he touched Newton’s bare thighs. He watched as Newton’s cock twitched, the head glistening with precum, and it took every ounce of Hermann’s self control to not dive in and lick it off. 

 

Instead, he looked up at Newton’s flushed face, trembling as he reached up to stroke the corset again.  He grabbed the end of the ribbon between two fingers and pulled slowly, undoing the tie and watching the way the clothing loosened slightly, letting a hint of Newton’s colorful skin peer out from underneath it.  Hermann bit his lip and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Newton’s stomach and closing his eyes. He breathed carefully, trying to regain his composure. If he didn’t, he would surely achieve release here and now, without being touched himself, and that was  **not** how he wanted the evening to go.

 

“Alright?” Newton asked, sounded just about as wrecked as Hermann felt.

 

“Fine, just … need a moment,” he replied, loosely holding onto Newton’s hips.

 

“Hermann,” Newton whined after a moment, sliding his fingers into Hermann’s hair and gripping slightly.  “Hermann, babe, please touch me.”

 

Hermann sucked in a sharp breath at the request, opening his eyes and gazing down at Newton’s erection.  As much as he found he wanted to keep focusing on the clothing, the desperation in Newton’s voice was too much to be ignored.  So, tilting his chin up watch his beloved slowly come undone, Hermann straightened and wrapped one hand around his cock. 

 

Newton shivered at the touch, even before Hermann started carefully stroking it.  He moved slow, almost teasing, his own breath coming out in ragged pants and mixing with Newton’s.  He rubbed the pad of his thumb in small circles across the tip, smearing the moisture and then sliding it down to massage Newton’s frenulum in the same gentle, circular manner.  Newton cried out, his knees buckling slightly and pushing forward into Hermann’s grip. His hands flew to Hermann’s shoulders, holding on tight in order to keep himself upright.

 

“There we go,” Hermann encouraged, repeating the same series of motions.  Newton whimpered and writhed where he stood, head rolling back as he begged for more.  Hermann complied, focusing on his quickening pace, squeezing gently and turning his wrist in all the little ways he knew drove Newton wild.

 

“ _ Oooohh fuck, Hermann _ ,” Newton groaned, throwing his head forward to gaze down at him, eyes half-lidded and pupils wide with desire.  “More, please, oh yes, god, I want to feel you, I want-”

 

Newton’s babbling was cut off with another moan, louder and more eager than before, and Hermann could tell that if he kept going like this, the man wouldn’t last much longer.  So, though he was hesitant to, he stopped, pulling his hand back. Newton whimpered at the loss, before hastily moving to climb onto the bed on his knees. Hermann shifted back slightly to give him more room.

 

“Newton, my love, we need the lubrication,” Hermann mumbled as Newton pressed close, rubbing his erection against his chest.  Again Hermann had to shut his eyes and breath deep to keep himself from falling over the edge.

 

“Damnit,” Newton cursed.  He was wobbly as he climbed off the bed, but the walk over to Hermann’s small chest next to the bed gave him enough time to yank off his shirt, breeches, and underwear.  He was barely able to contain his moan of relief at finally freeing his own cock. Biting his lip, he gave himself a few short strokes, just enough to relieve some of the tension that had coiled up in the pit of his stomach.

 

Newton saw it, however, as he turned around with the small container of lube.  His eyes went straight to the sight of Hermann stroking himself, and he bit his lip.

 

“Fuck that’s so hot,” he whispered.  Feeling a bit more bold than usual, Hermann smirked and did it again, slower.  Newton’s eyes widened.

 

“Get over here,” Hermann requested in a strained voice. 

 

Newton didn’t hesitate, practically darting over and fumbling to climb back up on the bed.  Before Hermann could speak or act, Newton dropped the container next to them and pressed close, wrapping his hands around both of their lengths and rocking against him.  Hermann cried out, hips stuttering almost violently.

 

“ _ Newton _ ,” he gasped.

 

“That’s what you get for teasing me,” Newton grinned, quirking an eyebrow.  “Now take this shit off me so you can fuck me good and proper.”

 

They were both in a bit of a hurry now, but Hermann forced himself to take his time with the clothing.  It was a wonderful gift, better than anything he could have imagined Newton bringing, and he wanted to take advantage of it.  He examined the way the corset remained closed, with the ribbon and a handful of small buttons, coming to the realization that it would be easy enough to remove one handed …  His heart rate spiked as the idea hit him, and he reached for the container of lube. Newton watched curiously, fingers twitching with the obvious desire to touch either Hermann or himself, but he refrained.

 

Hermann was quick to cover the fingers of his left hand with lube, hearing the way Newton inhaled and cursed when he realized what was happening.  As Hermann set the container back down, Newton had repositioned himself, spreading his legs a bit wider and straightening his back. Hermann took a moment to stroke his inner thighs with his right hand, cupping and massaging his balls, before sliding his left further back and teasing Newton’s entrance.  The strangled sound that escaped Newton was one of arousal and frustration, and Hermann could tell how much he was restraining himself. He rewarded Newton by only brushing against the entrance a few times before slipping two fingers in instantly, burying the digits in as deep as they could go.

 

“Ohfuck!” Newton cried out, rocking down onto Hermann’s hand.  “Oh god that feels so good, oh yes Hermann, yes, please-”

 

Hermann tried to tune out Newton’s babbling so that he could focus on the task at hand.  Swallowing, he moved and curled his fingers as he reached up with a trembling hand to remove the corset.  He tugged on the ribbon, watching it pull loose, before moving to the buttons. They weren’t too difficult to unsnap, thankfully, and within moments the corset came undone, popping open from the mere movements Newton was making as he practically fucked himself on Hermann’s hand.

 

“Get the lube,” Hermann requested in a strained voice.  Newton’s hips stilled and he glanced at him.

 

“Do you want to take off-” Newton started, referring to the chemisette.  The lace of the cloth wrapped across his shoulders. with a thin cotton hanging down from it and covering his torso, stopping just below his nipples.

 

“No, leave that on.”  Hermann’s eyes didn’t leave Newton’s torso, watching the way his intricate, colorful tattoos could be seen through the material, just barely.  So thinly woven, so beautiful. Newton couldn’t realistically have kept the corset on, but this. Hermann wanted this to remain.

 

Nodding, Newton leaned over and grabbed the lube.  Hermann removed his fingers and Newton sighed mournfully at the loss.  Taking the container, Hermann quickly wiped his hand off on the thick sheet below him, and squeezed out more of the lube to coat himself with.  As he was doing this, Newton pressed close and rubbed the underside of his dick back and forth against Hermann’s chest. Hermann glanced up at him, eyebrow arched, and Newton just grinned.

 

“You are ridiculous,” Hermann huffed, blushing.

 

“You love it,” Newton laughed.  “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, I-”

 

Newton didn’t wait for Hermann to finish before sinking down on his length, letting out a filthy moan as he took almost all of him in with one motion.  Hermann yelped in surprise at the sensation, and he shuddered. It was good that they were alone in the large house, because the noises they were both making were surely echoing down the halls.

 

“Dear god, Newton,” he groaned, now face to face with his lover, clutching his hips so lightly he could almost bruise the skin.  He watched the small motions of Newton’s face, the way his brow furrowed and lips quivered, stilling as he adjusted. “You should not be so eager, you could hurt yourself.”

 

“I’ve missed you too much to be anything but,” Newton said, kissing Hermann hard and messy.

 

Hermann wrapped his arms around Newton’s torso, hugging him tightly and stroking the material of the chemisette still clinging to his form.  It was so soft. Hermann whimpered into Newton’s mouth, his head spinning with arousal. Newton’s fingers were in his hair and he was dragging his short nails across Hermann’s scalp, pulling forth another whimper.  They continued like this for a moment longer before Newton started rolling his hips. The motion was  _ maddeningly _ slow at first.  Hermann could feel Newton grinning and panting against his lips.

 

The act itself was not going to last long.  Hermann had been teetering on the edge of release the entire time they had been in the privacy of his bedroom.  He had been yearning for this all month, yearning for the feeling that sex with Newton gave him. He never thought he could be so close to someone else.  As he groaned and arched his back, trapping Newton’s erection between their stomachs, he knew he never wanted to be so close to anyone else.

 

“Oh Hermann,” Newton groaned, pressing their foreheads together and panting so harshly he was wheezing slightly.  He began to pick up speed, and Hermann was just along for the ride.

 

“Yes Newton, that’s it,” he encouraged, rubbing a hand across the chemisette, down Newton’s sweat-slick back, over the curve of his ass.  He pressed hot, needy kisses across his jaw and neck and collarbone, nuzzling into the lace against his chest. He could feel the pressure building deep in his gut, coiling so tightly it would spring in any moment.  Sure enough, a few breaths later, Hermann’s orgasm hit and he groaned loudly, digging his fingernails into Newton’s sides.

 

“Hermann,” Newton whined, still snapping his hips, his motions getting more erratic.  Hermann was quickly growing sensitive, but he slid a hand between them to wrap around Newton’s aching, leaking cock, stroking quickly.

 

“You’re doing so wonderful, darling, that’s it, just let go,” he encouraged, hoarse from yelling and breathing heavily.  He nosed at the lace, sliding his tongue across Newton’s check right above it and biting down a little.

 

It was the push Newton needed.  The man froze in Hermann’s lap and cried out, covering both of their chests as he came.  Hermann held on tight, making sure he did not fall over as he began to sway afterward. Hermann tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, gazing at the now somewhat soiled chemisette.  The sight of it sent a shiver down his spine, and it was almost enough to start getting him hard again.

 

Newton pressed forward, burying his face in Hermann’s neck and nuzzling him.  His breath was hot on Hermann’s skin, but he didn’t mind. Smiling, Hermann stroked Newton’s long hair affectionately.  They remained like that for several moments, Hermann soft but still somehow tucked inside of Newton, kissing and touching one another lazily.  Hermann was so in love with Newton that it hurt. 

 

Finally, Newton lifted up onto his knees slowly, both of them sighing as Hermann slipped out of him.  Then, he was falling dramatically onto the bed, landing on his side and causing Hermann to bounce slightly.  Hermann chuckled.

 

“Feeling good, are we?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

 

“The best,” Newton beamed, tucking an arm underneath his head and gazing up at Hermann lovingly.

 

“I should tend to the fire.”

 

“Nah, stay put, birthday boy.  Let me do that.” Newton pushed himself up again with a grunt, leaned in to press a dramatically loud kiss to Hermann’s lips, and then he hopped up to stoke the fire back to life.  Hermann pushed himself back on the bed, stretching out and resting his head in a hand, admiring the view. Once Newton turned back around and began to crawl onto the bed himself, he tugged off the chemisette and used it to clean them both up.

 

“You look like an actual god, you know,” Newton mumbled.  Hermann rolled his eyes.

 

“I absolutely do not,” he sighed, barely squashing the desire to hide his face.

 

“You  _ absolutely do _ ,” Newton snapped back lightly, curling up against his side and tugging the large fur Hermann used as a blanket to cover them both with.  He hooked his leg around Hermann’s, his chest pressed against Hermann’s side, and kissed his sharp cheekbone. “My god. My love. My sexy mathematician.”

 

“You’re still being ridiculous,” Hermann said, but he was smiling, wrapping an arm around Newton and tugging him close so that he was practically on top of him again.

 

Newton smiled that breathtaking smile, his messy hair framing both of their faces, concealing them from the world.  It tickled and Hermann loved it. He smiled back, tracing circles across Newton’s back as they kissed and kissed until they could no longer breathe or think.

 

It had to be the most wonderful, most memorable birthday Hermann had ever had.


End file.
